


Shine Together

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Even a rainstorm can’t put a cloud on their day.





	Shine Together

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

Normally it wasn’t their style to have days out, full of planned bonding time and huge clichés. They were all just a little too old to want to exert the effort of planned dates; dinner together on a Friday night, maybe going to a movie together, but big outings weren’t the norm.

There was no harm in breaking from tradition, though.

Saturday morning, Jack woke up early, stumbling for the kitchen to start the coffee. He flipped on the television while waiting for the brew, blearily watching the weather report—a perfectly sunny spring day was apparently on the menu. A perfect day for a picnic at the park, according to the forecaster. Gears started turning in the bearded man’s head, grinding to a halt when the coffee pot clicked and gurgled and signified that the coffee was done.

Ryan joined him in the kitchen as he was pouring himself a mug, seemingly summoned by the finished coffee. He took the mug of warm caffeine with a sleepy smile and a kiss on the cheek, taking a sip and sighing. “Geoff’s waking up, too.”

Sipping his own coffee, Jack nodded. “It’s like the smell of coffee draws you two out of there.”

“Pretty much does.”

They took a seat at the table in the sun splashed kitchen, talking quietly. Two sets of eyes fell on the doorway when the heavily-tattooed third member of their relationship stumbled through it, making a beeline for the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup, drinking almost half of it in one go before refilling it and taking a seat.

“Morning.”

For a while silence reigned, the three men drinking coffee and watching the morning news, each waking up at his own pace. Despite being the last out of bed, Geoff was the first awake enough to consider food, pulling ingredients from the fridge and starting on breakfast. Jack and Ryan shifted in their chairs to watch him cook, accepting plates of scrambled eggs and bacon a few minutes later. The three ate leisurely, all of Saturday stretching out before them, gloriously free of plans.

Until Jack thought back to the weather report he’d seen when he first turned the television on, thought about the forecaster’s suggestion of a picnic in the park. The gears that had been turning in his mind started grinding away again, planning out what he’d need. They had a cooler they could put drinks in, a smaller one they could load up with sandwiches, and a couple of old blankets in the closet that they could sit on. There wasn’t much else to do besides eat lunch and sit in the sun, but that was alright.

He caught Ryan while Geoff was in the shower, knowing that it’d be easier to convince him than Geoff. Despite the draw of a Saturday spent doing absolutely nothing, Ryan agreed that a picnic lunch in the park did sound nice, adding in that they could always take a walk along the river if they wanted something to do.

When Geoff came out of the bedroom in jeans and a t-shirt, the other two pounced.

“Hey, Geoff, buddy…” Ryan began, sidling up next to him and earning a raised eyebrow. “So, we… er,  _Jack_  had an idea.”

“Ryan, you son of a bitch.” The bearded man muttered, moving to the other side of the tattooed man and wrapping an arm around him. “Picnic lunch in the park?”

Geoff looked to either side, eyeing them up and down with more than a little confusion in his gaze. “Yes?” He finally questioned.

“Do you want to go?” Jack barely elaborated, gesturing to the windows. “It’s a nice day outside.”

“Doesn’t that mean the park is going to be crowded as dicks? If you want to spend time outside, why not just go into the backyard?”

Ryan leaned closer, lowering his voice to whisper in Geoff’s ear. “Jack’s making lunch, so just agree to it.”

“You know I’m six inches away from you and heard you, right?”

“Eh.”

Geoff tapped his chin in thought, before shrugging. “Sure, picnic lunch in the park. Why the fuck not, right?”

–

‘Crowded as dicks’ was definitely an accurate description of the park. The three men, loaded with coolers and blankets, tracked their way across the parking lot, across the dirt jogging path, and towards the slightly shaded area along the river. They got about thirty feet away before it became obvious that they weren’t going to be able to actually sit in the shade, most of the space there already occupied by couples and families and individuals stretched out on blankets, enjoying the wonderfully sunny and temperate day.

Ryan laid down the blanket for them and they sat, Jack passing out sandwiches and napkins while Geoff handed out drinks. They settled into their lunch, the other two men lightly teasing Jack about his plan, though even in the sun the day was pleasant enough that they let it drop quickly. The three of them ate and chatted, watching others run around the park—a scratch baseball game had gotten started on one of the playfields, the playground full of running, shouting kids wasn’t too far away, and seeing others stroll by always made for interesting observations.

With lunch done and cleared away, Geoff produced a book from somewhere, shrugging off the other two’s raised eyebrows.

“Where did you…” Ryan began, shaking his head quickly. “Never mind.”

The oldest of the three stretched out on his stomach, opening the book and sipping his beer. After a moment’s consideration, Ryan laid down on his back, using the back of Geoff’s thigh as an impromptu pillow. He settled a hand on his stomach, the other searching across the blanket until it landed on Jack’s splayed fingers, lacing their digits together as he closed his eyes and let out a small, content sigh.

They might have fallen asleep, or into something close to sleep, unaware of the people around them, unaware as the day began to rapidly cloud over and other picnickers packed their things and left. A strong breeze rumpled blankets and sent leftover plates and napkins flying across the park, shaking loose leaves and branches from some of the trees.

It wasn’t until the first raindrops hit, spotting the page of Geoff’s book and splashing cold water onto Ryan and Jack’s exposed arms, that they realized the ‘perfect’ afternoon had turned into a rainstorm. Thunder rumbled not-too-distant as the three jerked out of their relaxed states, hurrying to gather the items leftover from lunch and load them into the car.

Jack was just putting the last cooler into the back seat when the sky opened up, instantly drenching all three of them. Geoff pushed his hair back out of his face, shielding his eyes against the downpour and raising his voice to be heard over the rain. “Well, this sucks!”

“Thanks for noticing!” Jack called back, slamming the trunk of the car and walking around to the front seat. “Come on, let’s get home!”

Ryan was looking towards the empty, rain-shrouded park, a contemplative frown on his face. Without a word to the other two he pulled off his shoes and socks, dropping them into the back seat of the car and beginning to stroll across the parking lot.

Jack and Geoff exchanged a look, shaking their heads and following suit, Geoff also tossing his t-shirt into the car. The trio made their way through the park, led by Ryan, towards the playground. With a wide grin, the sopping wet brunette climbed onto one of the structures, turning back to the other two.

“We’re really gonna let a little rain ruin our Saturday?” He shouted, holding his hand out.

Unable to suppress a grin, Jack took Ryan’s offered hand, letting himself be hauled up onto the child-sized space. He felt a little ridiculous, maybe, a grown man on playground equipment, but it wasn’t like there was anyone else around to see them. And besides, he’d done much more absurd things with his boyfriends before.

Geoff looked the other two over, shaking his head and sending a spray of water droplets in every direction, though he also climbed up. “We’re gonna get hit by fucking lightning!”

“Live a little!” Ryan shouted back, clapping Geoff on the shoulder, his hand a point of warm contact in the cool rain.

Soon enough the three of them were running around on the playground, climbing, jumping, shouting, acting more like they were under the age of 10 than over the age of 30. Unseen by the rest of the world, they chased each other around, tackled each other into the growing mud puddles, and shouting mocking threats and jeers.

By the time the storm had passed all three were exhausted and filthy, making their way to the car as people began to venture back into the park, shrugging off any confused looks they were given. They drove home and took turns in the shower, cleaning off and warming up again. By the time they were all in clean, dry, warm clothes Ryan had made hot chocolate, handing out mugs.

Together they settled across the couch, leaning on each other and letting the early evening pass by. Jack smiled, planting a kiss on each of the other men’s foreheads, deciding that he’d try to encourage more Saturday outings in the future.


End file.
